Unfaithful
by Maiyuna
Summary: Sam is unfaithful. Not much else to say since it's a oneshot.


A/N: From Rihanna's, "Unfaithful". It's a one-shot, so I don't know how it'll turn out. Anyways, tell me what you thought of it(that means you too, Violet). Thanks!

**I do not own any Popular characters.**

I feel so low. George Austin, my husband of two years, is sleeping soundly right next to me. I can feel his warm breath on my ear as I stare up at the ceiling. It's almost 1:15 AM, I should be leaving soon. Quietly, I get up and gather some of my things. I kiss him gently on the forehead, hoping he won't wake up, and then I go on my way.

The streets are quiet when I walk toward the bus stop. I feel as if civilization itself is disappointed with my actions. But I need to see him. I need to feel his touch, to hear his words. And I know he needs me, too. I can just feel it when he kisses me. It's what he wants. It's what I want.

As the bus comes to a stop in front of me, I realize I'm shaking. I nervously step on the bus and nod to the bus driver. She knows me. I've been on this bus at least a dozen times before. I look around for seats and find one in the far back. I swiftly walk toward it and sit abruptly. It's going to be about an hour before I reach his street, I might as well get comfortable. I rest my head upon a metal pole and let myself drift into my thoughts.

The bus stops. I shiver. I never liked this street. It was always dirty, and filled with drunks. It scares me. The thought of him drifts into my head and I suddenly feel warm inside. I quietly get off the bus and walk to his building. It's a lot warmer inside, but there are still a few people staggering to walk. I hold my breath when I get inside the elevator because of the strong odour of alcohol.

When I finally reach his floor, I knock on the door. Thank God it's cleaner up here. He opens it and I hug him tightly. God, I miss him. He hugs me back and kisses me forehead. My hand runs through his brown hair and he leads me into his apartment. Harrison John has changed so much over the years, going from an insecure boy to a confident man. We've always wanted to be together, but there is just too much happening right now that we just can't be happy together that easily. Brooke is still recovering from her coma, and Harrison feels responsible for it. He can't face her, but he needs me. And I need him. So, until she's recovered, we'll have to sneak around.

We cuddle on the couch for a bit and talk. Talk about our secret desires, our futures, our hopes, our dreams, our accomplishments…everything. It's what I love about us, how we can feel so connected just by talking. I look at the clock and I notice I should be leaving soon. I kiss Harrison and hug him tightly.

"I love you, Sammy." God, I love it when he says that. I love everything about it. I want him to say it again, but I know it will just ruin the entire feeling. I hug him tighter and kiss him one last time. Finally I go.

The bus ride back seemed a lot longer and harder. I kept thinking of George. He knows about Harrison. He loves me too much to care. I love him, too, but Harrison and I have a stronger bond. It's just…complicated. The bus then stops. I walk off, feeling tired. As I reach my house, I can see George's face in the window, searching for mine. He finally notices I'm in front of the house and quickly disappears. He thinks I don't know that he knows where I go at night. I walk into the house and make my way up to our room. As I open the door, I can hear him breathing heavily, trying to act like he was asleep. I begin to cry. He was checking up on me. To see if I would come back. What kills me the most is seeing a single hot tear run down his cheek.

**A/N: So, how was it? Again, it was a one-shot, and my first time so it isn't that perfect lol. Well, I just want to clear up something: I am a HUGE Sam/Harrison fan, and I do like Sam/George pairing sometimes, but I think Sam really likes Harrison and Harrison really likes Sam. That's just my opinion, lol, but anyways, have a good one and tell me what you thought of it.**


End file.
